Published German Patent Application No. 10 2005 057 844 A1 discloses a method for limiting the pressure in a hydrostatic clutch release system having an automated clutch actuation. The method deliberately does this without pressure sensors or pressure relief valves, instead relying on characteristic parameters of the clutch release system to detect the clutch torque when the operating pressure in the hydrostatic release system rises beyond a maximum pressure that might cause damage to components.